


sweets for the sweet

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M, The Sandlot AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: When Taiga's ball goes over the fence and the neighbor won't give it back, it's up to big brother Tatsuya to fix the problem.





	sweets for the sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 1, for the [prompt](): _kagami stumbles into a beast's castle is taken captive. himuro offers to take his place. (beauty and the beast au, naturally)_.
> 
> This, ahem, wandered away from the prompt, a bit. But it's still very much a Beauty & the Beast retelling. Sort of.
> 
> Read the remix of this work by dw user kiyala [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24968.html?thread=16102536#cmt16102536).

“Of course, I’ll do it,” Tatsuya said. “Don’t forget that I taught you how to bake, Taiga.” 

But Taiga shook his head, looking stubborn. He’d explained the situation to Tatsuya and it still didn’t make much sense. He had been playing streetball with his friends when their basketball had completely missed the basket and disappeared into someone’s walled-off garden. Taiga, like an idiot, had decided to climb the ten-foot wall to get the ball. But --

“A monster lived in that house,” Taiga said flatly. “He threatened to crush me if I didn’t get him snacks.” 

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Tatsuya began to say. 

Taiga blinked at him. “I’m pretty sure he’s a cannibal.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tatsuya said. “I’m sure we can discuss this rationally. I’ll bring him some lemon bars! Did you get your ball back?” 

“Hell no.” 

“I’ll get it for you, then.” 

*

Unlike Taiga, Tatsuya rang the doorbell and waited for the gate to buzz him in. It was pretty strange to see such a big house, surrounded by trees, in densely packed city like this. Whoever the owner was, he must be pretty rich. There was no reply to Tatsuya’s second or third buzzes, and he was debating just going home when the intercom came to life. 

Tatsuya heard some heavy breathing and then a voice growled. “What is it?” 

“Hi!” Tatsuya said cheerfully. “My brother Taiga was over a few days ago, to get his ball? He promised you snacks in exchange for it? I have lemon bars.” 

“I don’t like lemon,” said the stranger, and buzzed him in. 

*

It was the strangest house Tatsuya had ever been -- a mansion, sure, but utterly deserted. The grounds were littered by dozens and dozens abandoned balls -- basketballs, some baseballs and the occasional soccer ball. Tatsuya reflected that the house must be close to a school grounds or something and the owner must really take finder’s keepers very seriously. 

Finally, he went into the house (also deserted) and went into the kitchen (surprisingly clean.) Tatsuya set his lemon bars on the kitchen table and looked around. He wondered how appropriate it would be if he took a look around. Deciding on doing exactly that, Tatsuya headed for the door, only to spot when he saw that his way was blocked by the longest pair of legs he’d ever seen. Those legs were attached to a long torso, and long, long arms reached out to grab him. 

“Oh shit,” Tatsuya said aloud, finally losing his calm. 

*

Turned out, Murasakibara really did hate lemons. He ate the entire baking dish’s worth of lemon bars though, complaining all the while. Despite what Taiga had said, Murasakibara wasn’t a monster -- at least, not literally. He was just -- very tall. Very, very tall. And strong. Tatsuya didn’t really think of himself as very fragile, but Murasakibara had whirled him around like he was made of paper. 

“Do you live here by yourself?” Tatsuya asked. Murasakibara seemed pretty young, despite his size. He might even be Taiga’s age. “Do you go to school?” 

“You ask too many questions,” Murasakibara muttered, finishing up the lemon bars. 

“Sorry, I’m just really curious. Do you scare a lot of kids who try to get their ball?” 

“No one’s stupid enough to climb the wall,” Murasakibara said sullenly. 

“No one but Taiga,” Tatsuya said cheerfully. He got up from his seat and dusted his hands. “Well, I guess I should go. I’ve got school tomorrow.” 

“You can’t go,” said Murasakibara, as if it was obvious. “You have to stay here forever.” 

“Eh?” Tatsuya cocked his head to the side and thought about it. “Do you really want that? If you let me go, I’ll come back next week with something different. Do you like chocolate?” 

Murasakibara looked him suspiciously. “What kind of chocolate?” 

“Chocolate chip cookies. It’s really good. It might take me some time to track down all the ingredients but I promise you that you’ll love it.” 

“How do I know you’ll come back? You could be lying. Everyone lies to me.” 

“I promise I won’t.” 

“Leave that here to make sure,” Murasakibara said, pointing to Taiga’s ring hanging around Tatsuya’s neck. Tatsuya hesitated for a moment before he nodded, taking off his necklace and dropping the ring and chain into Murasakibara’s large hands. 

*

The next week, Tatsuya was back with a plate of freshly baked cookies. Taiga still hadn’t forgiven him for losing the ring, but he didn’t really know what choice he had. He rang the bell and the gates opened before him. 

*

The week after that, it was the same thing. 

*

Eventually Tatsuya got lazy and just bought something from the combini for Murasakibara. 

And predictably, he loved it so much more than anything Tatsuya ever made him from scratch.

*

Taiga never got his ball back, but eventually Murasakibara did leave his house, if only to go to this magical place, the combini, the place of endless snacks. 

Tatsuya could only count that as a win.


End file.
